


Cocoa Butter

by JaezusChrist



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Black Panther - Fandom, MCU Universe - Fandom
Genre: African Love, Chubby Reader, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, M’Baku - Freeform, M’Baku Can Blow My M’Back Out, PWP, Sex, Smut, T’Challa - Freeform, black love, cursing, plus size reader, thick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaezusChrist/pseuds/JaezusChrist
Summary: M’Baku/Original African Plus Sized Female CharacterScene: Sex by the fireplace in the chief’s bedroom.





	Cocoa Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos & comment please. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @queenmcjjam
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenmcjjam

~

 

My warm honey brown legs dangled over his thick wide broad shoulders and caressed his toned and muscular back softly as he penetrated me. His assault sending my body on fire, as his tongue sampled the taste of my sweet nectar that dripped like water but coated his beard and our silk silver sheets like honey drizzle. He lapped me up slowly, making sure to enjoy every bit of me. I muttered soft curse words, as I gripped the sheets feeling my body drip sweat from my belly button to my forehead as my scattered curls graced my sticky face and shoulders. 

"Mmm, M'Baku..." I moaned out, feeling along his head, not guiding him but encouraging his moments on my now swollen and very sensitive clitoris. I felt this energy build up in the pit of my stomach making me moan and groan even louder this time. I was so heated now, I wanted to release myself on to him so badly. He just continued to tongue fuck me as he now added two fingers to finish my off. My legs started to shake and my breaths staggering signalling to him I so close and ready to be set free.

"Cum for me lẹwa." He hummed into me on my clit as he kissed it gently and pumped his fingers at a steady pace. I felt it and I braced myself by gripping our dripping sheets as I felt my body letting loose all over again. My breathing became heavy and my chest heaved up and down. My love lapped up all my juices and coated my inner thighs, thighs, knees, legs, calves, feet, and toes with light sensual kisses. 

He truly appreciated every body part I was blessed with. He came down upon me and caressed my stick face and hair in his big thick hands that were still kind of sticky. I laid under him breathing evenly now, I made him deep his hand back inside of me and swirl my juices onto his fingers. I moaned as I brought his hand out and up to my lips. I winked at him as he smirked and but his bottom lip and I made love to his sticky fingers picking my juices off of them. He loved when I became this kinky and opened with him. 

I sat up and now lowered myself down onto his member. I growled lowly as his thick meat pierced my small pearly, I rested my hands on his chest as I breathed deeply and braced my self. I adjusted to his massive length and size rather quickly. He soon guided my hips up and down matching my rhythm with his own as well. I was now a moaning mess, as I felt his hands roaming and caressing my body. They rested on my breast tweaking and flicking my harden nipples as I yelped every time he touched the sensitive buds. I rode him faster now, yelling out his name over and over again. He groaned and moaned loudly, causing me to almost shut him up. He would wake the whole village with his loudness alone. 

"M'Baku, M'Baku, fuck me, fuck me. Ndifuna ukuba undithathe." I moaned aloud in almost a scream as I threw my head back riding him as if he was a horse on a track. He now placed himself to go at a dangerous rate, and I loved it and I loved him. His stamina and his flexibility drove me crazy. He clasped his thick hand around my neck firmly bringing my head up, so he could look into my glistening dark chocolate orbs that he always praised Hanuman himself for. 

"Glory to all man's energy, you make me feel... Shit Yaz, glory." He called out to me as I rode him like an equestrian, he pounded into me slowly but deeply now pacing his thrust. I felt my legs shaking again and my breathes becoming a bit faintish. He came inside of me and I came right after him, as we both rode our orgasms out together. He then flipped us over and still had me pinned to the bed by my neck as I smiled a girlish smile up at him moaning as I could still feel his pulsing member deep inside of me. He had me stretched in spread eagle position as he started up his slow and nerve wrecking steady pace again. Every stroke left me anticipating and craving for more. I was head over heels for this man and his undeniably great sex. 

"Ndiyakuthanda, I do, I do love you, I want you ngonaphakade..." I exclaimed in a quaking breath, as he fucked me mercilessly. Smacking my already redden and marked up inner thighs whenever they would try to wrap around his waist. I knew me locking him in would making him go deeper and come quicker. He liked to give me all he got before he came in me. He was no quitter or one pump chump in my book.

"You're mine, mi lily lili ti afonifoji." He informed me as I gripped his shoulders and clawed at his neck and arm. I felt so overwhelmed with bliss, passion, pain, and majority pleasure as he fucked me deeply now. He was ready to explode again and I had already let my juices run out all over his lower half and our soaked sheets. I was a squirting mess now. 

"Oh Bast, oh, oh goodness." I cried aloud, as he crushed me with his strokes making my delicate and small body yearn for this roughness he bestowed upon it I wasn't going to be able to walk for days now. He slowed as he came inside of me and let my neck go. He pressed his own plump pink lips against mine as I sucked his bottom lip hungrily. I moaned in his mouth as he slid out of me. He palmed my wetness as he laid on his sighed and faced my back to his front without breaking the kiss. I moaned as he gripped my wetness swirling his thick fingers inside of me gently. I palmed his shaft stroking him as he groaned in my mouth and brought our bodies dangerously closer.

"Come again, I want to feel your slick warmth engulf me like a flame to a match." He mumbled on my lips as I smirked and jacked him off some more before lifting my leg up and around his torso. He gripped my toned stomach in his hands as he and I guided him right back inside of me slowly. 

He had to steady himself as he smoothly glided into me as I moaned and whimpered on his lips as he kissed me deeply from behind. I cried out for him as he made love to me, he kissed along my body and my face. Planting kisses all over me, as I bit my lip trying to suppress my loud moans and hollers. He thrusted deeper into me with no mercy, just lust and love. All passion, pain, and pleasure raining down upon me, driving me absolutely insane for his touch and him in general. 

"Don't suppress it, I want to hear you scream my name Yazmin... Fi abule ti o jẹ olori rẹ han!" He belted out to me, I did as told and hollered out in obscenity I could as he sped up some.

"Ba, Ba, Ba, Ku, Ku, Ku..." I chanted aloud, as he now ravaged me, making me feel so open and hot now as my eyes rolled to the back of my skull. I felt that same feeling building up inside of me and he must of felt it to because he started to curse as my walls clenched around his movements catching him off guard and letting him know that it was now or never.

"Mmm, here I come alayeye. I have you, we do this papọ." He told me as he kissed my lips so sweetly and hungrily as I cried out loud into his mouth. He shot his come right into me as bursted all over him and my inner thighs. I fell lifelessly and sweatily into our California king bed as our white fur comforter ticked our feet as we now laid besides one another breathing heavily and out of breath. I soon came onto him. I clung to his side throwing my arm around his waist and legs intertwined with his. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me as well. He kissed my forehead and I kissed along his chest softly.

"I love you my Jabari man." I cooed to him as my eyelids grew heavy and ready to collapse. He rubbed circles into my back slowly and softly.

"I love you too my chieftess." He breathed out lowly, making me smile in my sleep as we both drifted off finally.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Yoruba-  
> lẹwa = beautiful  
> mi lily lili ti afonifoji = my sweet Lily of the valley  
> Fi abule ti o jẹ olori rẹ han! = Show the village who's your chief!  
> alayeye = gorgeous  
> papọ = together
> 
> Xhosa-  
> Ndifuna ukuba undithathe = I want you to take me  
> Ndiyakuthanda = I love you  
> ngonaphakade = forever


End file.
